1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated warehouse, e.g., used in a clean room. More specifically, the present invention relates to measurement of an environment in the automated warehouse.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique of providing a measuring unit equipped with a sensor for measuring cleanness, and placing the measuring unit in each cell of an automated warehouse using retrieval and storage apparatuses for measuring environment in the cell is known in the art (see, for example, JP 2007-297196A). In this manner, it is possible to measure the environment in each cell and an ambient environment of articles that are being transported by the retrieval and storage apparatuses.